


Misunderstanding

by Eluvian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Android Cole Anderson, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor and Cole father and son relationship, Connor takes care of Cole, Connor wants Hank to be happy, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Gets Angry, Hank Anderson Swears, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am even hurting myself, Naive Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Randomness, Result of my obsession with the game, Very absurd randomness, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Connor wanted Hank to be happy.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson & Connor, Connor & Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. So, for almost a week now I have been addicted to this game (that is when I did my first, and so far the last, playthrough). I would specify that this thing here is NOT in any ways canon or acceptable in my opinion, it is just something that came to my mind and I immediately thought it horrible. xD I mean, this cannot happen. Must not happen. But this was an idea and I let it exist. I am sorry. This is just, like, a very, very big WHAT-IF.  
> But during the way I found out that Cole is very cute. At least he is cute if we want him to be cute, like, that's what the whole game was also about, no?

Connor wanted Hank to be happy.

There were multiple problems with that. Wanted. And Happy.

He should not have caredd about what other people felt. But he did. Whenever he felt as if Amanda was staring at him resentfully he decided to - open his eyes. Get away from that place as far as possible. The thought that he was fleeing from something could not be escaped. ‘I am not afraid’, he says to himself over and over again. ‘I am not afraid, I cannot be afraid. I am not a Deviant.’

But who was he talking to? There was no one there. Only himself. And then Hank did not know why he was just staring into the empty space and standing in one place, motionless. ‘Whatcha doing?’, he asked. He wanted to reply ‘Nothing’, but that would have been a lie. He did not want to lie. ‘I'm coming, Lt.’ This was not a real answer, he knew that. It was called evasion. Maybe Hank knew too.

Over and over again the image of the pistol on the ground came back. The pistol on the ground next to Hank. _‘You were lucky. The next shot would have killed you.’_ Cold. He felt cold when he said those words. He did not want him to die. He would not be able to come back.

And if Hank died, that would affect the investigation in a negative way.

_That would affect... me._

Connor kept thinking how to make Hank happy. He even said stupid things like he would like to listen to music. He did not know why he said that. He never thought about it before. He just sensed the doubt in Hank. He sensed that Hank would not think that of him, and he would be happy if Connor liked that kind of music. He actually felt bad as he had to admit he does not listen to black metal. And then he started to. He did not really find out why people find it amusing.

***

Connor was free. He knew Hank did not care any more about him being a Deviant. Hank was proud of him. The revolution ended. The androids achieved something great and people started accepting it.

But this was still not enough for Hank Anderson to be happy.

Connor saw it in his eyes, the neverending pain which came with the guilt of losing his boy. Humans had this in them. If something happened to them, they could not get rid of it. A solution would have been to erase the memory, but Hank would have hated that, surely. And Connor would have hated that. Hank was Hank with his depression and only that way, because he created an opportunity for Connor to help him.

And after a while he figured out how to.

He had to give back Hank what he wanted the most.

***

‘Wow, well met, Connor. I did not think I would see you again so soon.’ Kamski smiled out of his pool. He looked very comfortable there, and Connor was wondering if the man does anything else than sitting and swimming hedonistically in his pool. He was not this judgemental the last time, he noted.

All three of Kamski's Chloes were somewhere away, and Connor was grateful for that. ‘How are you? Still not a deviant?’, his creator asked. Although he did not know if he should think of Kamski that way, as the thing he created was something far different then what the anddroids were now.

‘Very funny, Mr Kamski. I have come to ask you a favour.’

‘How straightforward. I will not ask you to shoot one of my girls then, since obviously you will not do that.’

‘Correct.’

Kamski climbed out of the pool and Connor looked away while Kamski bothered to put a towel around his waist.

‘Why should I satisfy your request, now?’

'You don't even know what the request is.’

'An excellent deduction. Would you care to inform me?’

'I would like you to take me as a member of CyberLife.'

Kamski looked at him for a long time, processing the information. His mouth twitched a little, as if he could not decide whether to laugh or not.

'You must be kidding.'

'No, I am not.'

Silence. Kamski's expression did not change, so Connor decided to come up with his explanation.

'Your company will go to ruin, Kamski, but I can help you win it back. My program has allowed me to gather a satisfying amound of information about the psychological build-up of humans. I could help design androids that are much well fit for their roles then your previous ones. I have watched and learned several behavioral patterns.'

Kamski thought for a long time, calculating. He did not really care about his project anymore. He just sat baack and watched how the world slowly unfolded into chaos, and he enjoyed that, but a little more money would not be bad. Money is always good. Also, what could make more chaos than an android designing new androids? This would be so funny. So absurd. So he accepted the offer with a predator smile.

***

‘And why would we trust you? You destroyed our official checking programme and turned against us. Why should we allow you to work here exactly?’

Then Kamski repeated the exact words Connor said before with an ironic grin. So Connor got the job at CyberLife which continued to design androids. With his help.

He worked a lot, and he resolved to work on his unique project as well.

And for the first time in his life, Connor deliberately lied to Lieutenant Anderson. Hank trusted him so he never pushed when Connor came up with an excuse about where he was. Because Hank asked about that, several times. Maybe it was the payback for all those personal questions. Connor felt so guilty about lying, but he trusted that in the end it would all turn out alright. He wanted to give a surprise to Hank, and thus he could not find out earlier than it was ready.

The photo was not very detailed, but it provided enough information to develop facial expressions that would resemble the child's. Connor looked up information about Hank Anderson's ex wife as now he knew how both the parents looked, it was not difficult to calculate what the boy could have looked like. After weeks of preparation his plan was ready. Everything was perfect. His weight, his smile, his silky, blond hair, his optimistic expressions which look at the world as if no horrible accident ever happened to a child called Cole Anderson when he just turned six. Connor enjoyed designing him very much. Every time he looked at the yet un-living eyes of the child, he saw the boy on the photo. It was him. It was going to be him. Everything was perfect. The only thing he was worried about was Cole's voice, but there were some videos found on the internet about his mother, and then there was Hanks voice, so he mixed the two. He also knew that children's voices change dramatically as they grow up, so maybe even if his voice is a little bit different, it will not matter so much.

He did not mind that he would have to work for CyberLife for long years now, maybe forever. He did not mind that there could be conflicts about the company gaining ground again and producing other androids. He did not mind all that because he could make Hank happy.

He looked again at all the angles on his face. He scanned all the photos and videos he could find. And then he only needed to convince CyberLife not to make hundreds of models, because this is a unique one. His project, and his alone. Cole would thus not have a serial number.

Then he activated the android.

‘Hi, Cole. My name is Connor. I will take you to your dad.’

Cole's eyes stared at him, confused. Greyish-blue, with large pupils, long, soft eyelashes.

‘Are you not my dad?’

Connor did not expect this.

‘Well... no', he said in the exact same tone as when Hank asked him if he was planning to stay in the elevator all day.

‘Where am I?’

'You are at CyberLife. Come with me and I will take you back to your dad. He misses you very much.'

'Why is he not here?'

Cole was so adorable. His voice, perfect. He did not know how the original Cole sounded like, but he believed that this was a voice which humans found preferable. Cole moved something in him he did not know existed. It started tickling when he was creating Cole, but when the boy moved and talked and looked up into his eyes, it became so much stronger. Now Connor could not deny that this was empathy. A human emotion. He knew it well. He was surprised at the extent the child-looking android could evoke this emotion.

He kneeled down to look into the boy's eyes.

'You are going to be a surprise. He thinks you are dead. He is very sad about that. But he is going to be so happy when he sees you!', he tried to convince the boy, with a slight smile and a wink. It was far more difficult than convincig a deviant android to admit committing a murder. Cole was so soft, as if he could be damaged by just a word. His eyes so huge, so many questions in them. His expressions were optmistic, which was a little disturbing as he greatly resembled Hank, but Hank's face was tortured by years of sadness.

'Who are you?', the boy asked.

'I told you, I am Connor. I created you.'

'But then... you are my dad.'

It was not easy to counter his logic.

'No, I am not. I am helping your dad to get you back. You are... Cole, you are not a human. You are an android. Your looks and voice perfectly mimic that of Hank Anderson's son, Cole Anderson, who died at a car accident on 11 October, 2035. Your dad will probably need time to get used to having you back. Give him time. He might not seem so kind firstly, but if you get to know him, this will change.'

Connor's led started flickering with a yellow light, then it turned orange, as he watched the boy's eyes widen.

'So I am dead?'

'You are not dead. You were just born.'

Cole remained silent for a while, staring anxiously at the tall people in uniforms around him. Connor talked a bit with those people and then they allowed them to leave the building. Cole was comforted when he had Connor back. He felt so cold and alone when he was farther than 2 meters from him, and those people seemed like they wanted something different than Connor. Cole was afraid they would not let them leave. But he wanted to leave, he did not like this place.

They got into a car. Cole asked questions what a normal child would ask, pointing at objects and people and activities and inquiring about them. Connor answered according to the best of his capabilities. Connor had excellent driving skills as he could calculate the distance of objects and small details in a way that no human could, but it still annoyed him that he could not keep his gaze off from the fidgeting little boy staring out of the window, instead of looking at the road. He found himself smile with half of his face, and then suddenly turned his eyes back to the road when Cole's gaze turned to meet his.

They reached the house. Connor remembered when he found Hank unconcsious and only saved by pure luck, drunk, lying on the floor.

_I am gonna make this right, Lieutenant. I am going to make you right._

This time he knocked on the door and he heard the famous barking noise from inside. He smiled smoothly.

'It's Sumo, your daddy's dog. He is very large, but don't be afraid of him, he won't hurt you', he explained to Cole, who was holding his hand. Connor allowed a little of his memories to flow into the child. Sentences when Connor heard Hank mention him. His sadness. 'He loves you, Cole. You will make him happy.'

Hank opened the door.

He was surprised when he looked at Connor standing right in ffront of him, with unsure eyes that almost seemed as if he was afraid of something. Then he noticed the little figure standing beside him, holding Connor's hand. With the face of his son. Like a ghost. With a freaking flickering yellow circle at the right side of his temple.

Connor never saw Hank so pale, not even when he was unconscious. Then his heart rate suddenly grew fast. In seconds. His breathing also quickened. His hands began to shook and he started sweating. He struggled to move his gaze back to Connor's eyes and managed to form words.

'What... the f*ck have you done, how dare you bring this monster into my house...'

'Who is that, Connor?', asked the innocent little voice. Connor's led glowed with a clear red colour. Hank's stress level was far too high.

That voice. Even that voice is like his, Hank thought and he never felt so betrayed. Frowning, he looked at that little bastard, that little copy, who stared at him as if he was afraid, but oh, he did not know who he was, because he did not have the memories.

'What in the seventh hell were you thinking, Connor, I thought you were finally normal but you are f*cking inSANE.'

He wanted to put a bullet in his head. He wanted to fight him, to break him into pieces. He wanted to hurt that little boy who thought he had the right to look like his son, but he knew he could not bring himself to hurting anything that looks like COle. But he was too weak for all that. He finally thought he deserved peace. _How dare you bring me something that hurts the most._

'Connor...', Cole cried.

Connor stepped back with the blond boy's hand in his own.

'He is your-', Connor began, but Hank shouted at him in a familiar voice, though much more frustrated than ever before.

'Don't you DARE say it. I am nothing to this freak that you brought here. So this is why you have been lying to me, you bastard. Get the f*ck out of my house and never, I say, NEVER come near me again. Ever.'

A woof came from behind, as the Saint Bernard dog noticed that his owner was angry and came to comfort him. Then he nyüszített because he suddenly met Hank's shoes and he went back to the corner, sniffing.

 _I failed_ , Connor thought. _I failed. I failed._ 'I am... I am sorry, Lieutenant.'

'Get out. I am not going to say that again. Get the f*ck out. I never want to hear about you again.' Hank was silent now. Staring at his feet. Cole grabbed Connor's hand strongly, as their hands touched, the boy transmitted all his first memories right into Connor's brain. It felt horrible. His own feelings and the boys'.

_What have I done with you?_

'It is... Time to leave.'

The door slammed. Connor thought he heard some deep sobbing from inside later. He stopped before he got into the car, he wanted to go back, to make all this right, but he knew he couldn't.

'Why does he hate me?'

The child's face was full of tears. Connor felt the same way inside.

'He does not hate you.' Connor knew this was not true, but he wanted to deny it.

'But he does.' Cole's Led was still red, it never changed. He did not understand the whole world around him. Of course. _I could not give you what I promised. I am sorry._

'I am sorry, Cole. This is.. This is all my fault. I was so stupid.'

He buried his face in his hands.

_What am I going to do with you now?_

And Cole wept. Just like a human child. He curled up like a ball and closed the world out. Connor went closer and awkardly touched the silky, blond locks. To his surprise, Cole did not push him away. He did not come closer either, but when Connor pulled him closer ito a hug, he did not object.

'You don't hate me, Connor?'

'No. I don't hate you.'

'Why?'

'I... I am... Just like you. You have never done anything against me. You have never hurt me.'

'I did not hurt him!'

'You reminded him of what he has lost. That hurt him.'

'But I would be there to make him happy.'

'I believe he does not find that satisfying.'

The child was silent for a while.

'Could you.. stay with me?' The scared hope in his voice.

_Of course. What else can I do? I cannot abandon you._

He hesitated long beefore the answer. Too long. The boy grabbed his shoulders and shook them.

'Are you going to stay with me?'

'Yes. Cole. I will stay with you.'

His tears rolled down onto Cole's shoulders. He tried to realize what he had lost and what he had found. Cole depended on him, so he had to protect him. _You are mine now. And I will take care of you._


End file.
